


Act Natural

by Galactic_fire



Series: Vai [3]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cheek Kisses, Fluff, Humor, I make a reference to the Oracle games despite having never played them, Legend and Ravio are fiancées, M/M, Making Out, MtF Wild, Ravioli ravioli give me my homo homies, Tooth Rotting Fluff, brief mention of FtM Legend, but things do get a little spicy, gay Warriors, gay idiots trying not to be gay: the fic, no Nsfw, premarital hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_fire/pseuds/Galactic_fire
Summary: Legend forgot to tell the other Links that he was engaged to a certain purple clad merchant before arriving in his Hyrule.He makes a deal with Ravio that the two will act platonic toward each other until the time is right to drop the news.This goes about as well as expected...
Relationships: Legend/Ravio, Link/Ravio (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Vai [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666855
Comments: 35
Kudos: 297





	Act Natural

**Author's Note:**

> First off, a HUGE huge thank you to three people in particular:
> 
> Shirry (A03 Farbsturz) for giving me some wonderful ideas for this fic.  
> My lovely girlfriend Nyx (A03 NaptimeNyx) for also giving me ideas and helping me out greatly (ILYSM).  
> And finally Hiro (not sure their A03) for giving me a certain ICONIC Wind line toward the end. 
> 
> I’m not entirely sure how this fic got so long and I can’t say I’m super proud of this one, but either way, I hope y’all enjoy. 
> 
> (Obviously if you’re not into Ravioli, don’t read/ comment, btw. You’d think I wouldn’t have to say that but I’ve seen some shit in this fandom to know that’s not the case 🙃)

“Don’t touch _anything_ ” Legend snaps, whipping his head around to look at the gang tampering with his stuff. 

They had arrived in Legend’s Hyrule just an hour or so prior. Finding themselves near enough to it, Legend decided now would be an appropriate time to make a quick pit stop to his house to stock up on weapons. Now, as they rummaged around in Legend’s basement, the pink haired hero had to fight to keep the others away from his trinkets. 

The basement had, over the years, become a treasure trove of Legend’s memories. Everything left over from his adventures ended up here, catching dust. Meaning he owned some...odd things indeed. He couldn’t blame the others for being curious. 

“U-umm legend?” Hyrule calls from behind him, concern in his voice. 

“Yes?” Replies Legend, who is rummaging through a chest, silently praying his dumbass hasn’t found something dangerous. 

“Do you always keep live animals in here?”

Live ani-WHAT?!

“What?!” Legend echoes his thoughts and whips his head around to face the traveler. 

“This little white- GAH!” Hyrule yelps, jerking his hand away from where it was pointing as the unidentified creature stirs to life and flutters into the air. 

Almost immediately, Legend knows who it is as Sheerow lets out a series of excited tweets and zooms toward him. The sudden rustling behind him makes his stomach drop. He’s certain he knows who’s causing that too. 

Turning around, his suspicions are confirmed, as the purple figure pops into his view. 

His heart wants to skip a beat as he sees him there, oversized hood fallen over his face. There are butterflies tickling Legend’s stomach. It’s been far too long since they’ve last seen each other. 

Though his face is obscured by the hood, Legend can see Ravio practically vibrate with excitement. 

He’s about to say something. This is until the two find themselves surrounded by several drawn swords. Legend can’t exactly blame the other Link’s cautions. 

Ravio stumbles backward, his now exposed mouth letting out a small “eep!” as he cowers before the heroes. Sheerow burrows himself into the crook of his neck. 

“I-I-am a friend!” Ravio just about shakily manages to croak out. 

“Drop your weapons” Legend sighs, looking down at the shaken figure. “He’s not lying.”

The other Links lower their weapons, causing the merchant to breathe out a sigh of relief. Legend goes over to help him, strong hands lifting up his delicate body, just as skinny and light as Legend remembers...

Legend can’t help his next act. 

He reaches and pulls back the hood obscuring the merchant’s face. 

Immediately he is greeted with a face he has yearned to see for a long time now. 

His takes a moment to take in every feature of him. The trailing dark locks that curl ever so cutely beside his ears. The wide eyes, still dilated from shock, that somehow sparkle even in the dim light of the basement. The light dusting of freckles that sit like little snowflakes on his cheeks. The two rosy lips that he so desperately wishes would meet with his right now...

Legend blinks. Snapping himself out of his trance. 

“E-Everyone” he announces quickly. “This is my er, friend, Ravio...”

The merchant turns to look at him, confusion evident on his face. Before Ravio can speak a word, Legend quickly interjects in a moment of panic. 

“A-And I need to speak with him alone for a moment!”

And with that, Ravio is being led out of the room hastily, not getting a word in edgeways as Sheerow follows behind, chirping frantically. 

“And don’t touch my stuff!” Legend barks at the others before closing the basement door. 

“L-Link?” 

Ravio finally manages to talk as Legend pushes him up the stairs. 

“Sssh!” Legend orders hastily. “Just, in here, in here.”

The pink haired hero drags him into a small closet just off the side of the basement entrance, closing the door behind him as the two are left alone. 

As he turns to face Ravio, he can see the boy’s face. 

It’s as if the reality of the situation is finally starting to hit him, as a wobbly smile forms on his face and happy tears start to form in his sparkling eyes. 

“Link..” he breathes, and Legend barely has time to react before Ravio launches himself at the hero, arms gripping tightly into his waist as he rests his head in the crook of Legend’s neck. 

“I missed you! I missed you so much!”

Legend feels guilt bubble over in his stomach as he can tell how genuine Ravio is being right now. The purple clothed boy is close to tears. 

“Shhh” Legend whispers, soft and undemanding this time. “I know bunny. I missed you too.” 

Ravio’s grip tightens on the hero as he speaks softly. 

“How long has it been?”

“Three months, maybe?” Legend sighs. “Too long, bunny.”

After a beat, Ravio pulls away, soft eyes taking a moment to fixate on Legend’s features before he leans in for a kiss. 

“Wait.”

Ravio opens his eyes, blinking in disbelief as he sees Legend back away from him. 

“We need to talk.”

The dark haired boy’s heart almost stops and Legend sees the moment the color drains from his face in panic. 

“I-It’s nothing bad! I promise!” He assures, quickly attempting to quell the merchant’s fears. “But...”

“But?” Ravio echoes, still uneasy. 

Legend fumbles with the hem of his shirt, looking downward. 

“You’ve been getting my letters, I take it?” 

“Of course my hero!”

Legend pauses again, before a light blush spreads across his scarred cheeks. 

“Remember when I wrote to you and told you I’d tell them about us?”

Ravio’s panicked demeanor quickly does a 180 as he looks up to Legend with a deadpan face. 

“You didn’t?”

“....I didn’t....” 

The merchant let’s out a sigh. 

“Look, I wasn’t expecting to be back here yet!” Legend whines in defense. “I certainly wasn’t expecting to find _you_ here either! I thought you were back in Lorule!”

“Am I not allowed in our own house!?” Ravio gasps overdramaticly, to which Legend groans and facepalms. 

“Look. Look. Point being is: they don’t know.” Explains Legend. 

“They don’t know.” repeats Ravio in disbelief. “We’re _engaged_ and they don’t know?!”

“.....Yes...”

Legend’s face is practically on fire. 

“My hero...” Ravio sighs, scooting closer to rest a hand on his shoulder. 

“Why don’t you just tell them?”

“It-It’s not that easy!” Legend barks, backing away. 

“Why’s that?”

Legend purses his lips. 

“It’s a shock, you know? Plus I don’t know how they’d react!”

“Mhmm” Ravio hums, looking unimpressed. “Isn’t this the same group of people I recall who had an out trans woman and gay man?”

“....So?” Legend speaks, though his voice is full of defeat. 

“ _So_...” Ravio continues. “What would they care if they found out we were a couple?”

Fuck. 

Ravio was making sense and Legend hated that. 

Shuffling closer, Ravio reaches out to cup Legend’s face.

“Could it maybe be that my big, strong Mr Hero is scared of coming across as a softie?” The merchant coos in a teasing baby voice. 

“Fuck off!” Legend quickly snaps, slapping away Ravio’s soft hands. But Ravio can do nothing but giggle as he sees the stronger blush spreading across Legend’s face telling him that he’s hit the nail on the head. 

When the funniness of his teasing dies down, Ravio looks back at his pouting boyfriend before reaching out to gently hold both his hands. 

“Come on, my hero.” Ravio assures. “I’m a little nervous too, but I don’t think there will be any upheaval if we just tell them we’re fiancés...”

He gives Legend’s hands a gentle squeeze and for a moment, Legend almost feels as if he can do it. 

Only for a moment though. 

“No-no!” Legend yelps as Ravio tries to lead him out. “Not yet Bun...”. 

His voice has grown substantially more quiet and his ears and head are lowered. Ravio sighs, though Legend can tell it’s less from frustration and more from sympathy. 

“When then, my hero? When will you tell them?”

“T-tomorrow.” Legend gulps. “Tomorrow. I’ll try. I just need time to mentally prepare, just...”

Legend pauses and lifts his head to look up at Ravio with pleading puppy eyes. 

“Just pretend we’re friends, ok?” Begs Legend. “Just for the time being, act natural...”

Ravio’s frown starts to form into a pout and Legend is quick to give his hands an affirmative squeeze this time. 

“I promise, the moment we get some alone time I’ll make it up to you, bunny” he assures. “But for now I’m going to need you to do me a solid. No romance for the time being. Can you do that? For me?”

Ravio’s lower lip is sticking out in a full blown pout now, and Legend fears it will begin to quiver. But the merchant sucks in a deep breath and looks Legend in the eyes for a moment before answering. 

“Ok.”

The hero breathes a sigh of relief. 

“You’re a lifesaver.”

“You’re an idiot.” Quickly retorts Ravio. 

“...I deserve that...” Legend admits, chuckling slightly. 

Ravio dares to inch closer once again and moves in for a kiss. 

This time Legend will not deny him one. 

The two lips meet and Legend feels a warmth flooding through his body that he has missed for many months now. It becomes almost instinctual for them to move closer. With Ravio’s arm wrapped around Legend’s waist and Legend’s hand moving straight toward Ravio’s curly, silky hair, petting it gently. The kiss becomes more passionate until Legend chooses to break away. 

Ravio gives him a slightly sad look, yet his blissful half lidded eyes tell Legend he was at least somewhat satisfied with the affection. 

“Come on.” Legend urges. “We’ve been gone long enough.”

“It’s about time we properly introduced you.” 

“So yes. This is my friend Ravio.”

The merchant gives a sheepish grin as he waves to the group. 

“He’s been looking after the place while I was gone.”

Legend’s eyes dart from Link to Link, frantically trying to read any signs of suspicion they may wear on their faces. Luckily the gang appears to have taken the fake explanation at face value and doesn’t further question Legend and Ravio’s relationship, much to Legend’s relief. 

“Legend?” 

Time’s voice cuts through the moment of silence and Legend tenses up again. 

“Yes?”

“Just how big is this house of yours?”

Legend cocks his head slightly. “A couple of bedrooms. Why?”

“I think we should stay here for the night.”

Legend hopes the others don’t see the color drain from his face and is about to say something until the voice next to him interrupts. 

“Stay the night?” Repeats Ravio. “I think that’d be wonderful, right Link?”

He turns to face Legend with what looks to be an encouraging smile, but the other hero knows better. 

Behind that encouraging smile is a shit eating grin and an aura of cockiness that Legend knows Ravio is fully capable of possessing. 

What a little cheek. 

With a scowl at his fiancée, Legend looks back at the other heroes. 

“But don’t we need to get out there and keep fighting?” Legend almost pleads. “I thought this was supposed to be a pit stop!”

“We took down that massive monster camp last night.” Wild speaks up and interjects. “Plus the world switch and all. I can’t say I speak for everyone, but I think we could use a break.”

A general hum of agreement afterwards causes Legend to let out a defeated sigh. 

It isn’t that he didn’t want to be around Ravio. Of course he did. But being in such a close vicinity to his partner while trying to act platonic was going to prove to be one hell of a challenge. 

“You should’ve warned me we were going to have guests Link!” Ravio cries, his overdramatic merchant persona shining through. “I would’ve cleaned the place up a bit! Maybe even made a cake..” 

He leans a tad closer to Legend to which the hero nudges him away. 

“ _I_ didn’t know _I_ was going to have guests” Legend hisses, sending a death glare at the bunny boy. “This isn’t your house, Ravio.”

The merchant simply exhales an amused huff. 

“It might as well be...” 

About ten minutes later after Legend manages to gather some supplies. The gang finds themselves in Legend’s living room. It’s a spacious enough area with a couple of comfy, well worn couches and an old patterned rug. The entire house feels cozy. Like that of a simple village home and nothing more. Which is certainly a contrast to his basement of oddities...

“Ravio..” Legend hums, just before they’re about to sit down. “Be a dear and go and make some tea, would you?” 

Ravio can tell exactly what Legend is doing. Trying to get him out of the room so they don’t slip up on their “no romance” deal. He will admit, he’s a little hurt by it, but nonetheless, he responds:

“Of course, Da-“

Darling. 

He was about to say darling. 

He sees Legend’s eyes widen ever so slightly. 

“Er, um...Link.”

With that he scurries out to the kitchen before anyone can raise an eyebrow at the odd exchange. 

Legend breathes an internal sigh of relief as his boyfriend vacates the room. 

Hylia. This is going to be so difficult....

While waiting for the tea, the other boys try to occupy themselves. Twilight pulls out a book he’s been reading. Wind and Wild sit on the floor and play a card game (no doubt with their own rules). Time pulls the ocarina from his belt and starts to polish the instrument. 

Some of the others, however, Legend can’t help but notice are shifting their eyes around the room, which is frankly making him all kinds of uncomfortable. 

It’s Hyrule who’s the first to strike up a conversation. 

“What are these, Legend?” He asks, pointing down to two objects on the table. 

“Oh...um. They’re coasters...” Legend replies quietly, looking down at both of them. They’re hand crafted lovingly in a striking purple fabric. An iconic pair of bunny ears adorns them both as a finishing touch. 

“Heh...” Warriors chuckles slightly. “They’re cute. Seems off brand, Legend...”

“T-they’re not mine!” Legend is quick to retort to the amused looking Warriors. Although in doing so, he realizes he’s dug himself further into a hole. 

“Well um, no. They are mine. It’s just, well, Ravio made them...” 

“That’s sweet..” Hyrule coos, smiling at the little creations. “Is Ravio an artist?”

Huh?

“No...” Legend replies, dumbfounded. “I mean he does enjoy little projects here and there, but it’s not his job...”

“Oh.” Hyrule responds, slightly downtrodden. “Well I just figured, from all the bunny stuff around the place...”

Legend freezes. 

Oh dear Hylia...Hyrule is right. 

The house is absolutely littered in little bunny trinkets. From old weapons hanging on the wall with Ravio’s signature ears, to little bunny figures and statues. His boyfriend had always had a strange obsession with the little creatures. 

And of course Legend had to be the one to enable him. 

While Legend is struck with realization and Hyrule is still absentmindedly staring at Legend’s walls, Warriors speaks again. 

“Who is this Ravio guy anyway?”

Suddenly the general disinterestedness from the others fades as a couple of curious eyes look in Legend’s direction, making the collector want to swallow nervously. 

He can tell the truth, right? Just leave out certain parts...

“He’s a traveling merchant...” Legend answers, keeping his composure. “He’s helped me out in the past with a previous adventure, so in return he gets to stay here whenever he likes.”

“Is he homeless or something?” Pipes up Wind, a couple of the boys sending him a stern look at the blunt question. 

Goddesses...does he really have to explain Lorule to them?....No. No he better not....

“He does have a home...” Legend replies cautiously. “He Just travels an awful lot and sometimes needs my place to rest up...”

That sounds good enough. 

Luckily Wind also seems satisfied with the answer and turns back to his card game. 

Suddenly a new voice enters the fray. 

“There must be more to your friend than that” Sky starts to speak. “Tell us more about how both of you met!”

Legend feels his heartbeat speed up a little. Sky is phrasing that rather suspiciously-

Before Legend has to elaborate any further though, the man himself makes an appearance. 

“Tea!” He announces with a smile, almost causing Legend to jump at his sudden entrance. 

“I wasn’t sure what flavors you all liked...” he admits sheepishly. “I hope this will suffice though, heroes”. 

As if by instinct, Ravio plonks his butt down next to Legend. The merchant makes very little effort to distance himself from his boyfriend until Legend gives him a nudge to get out of his personal space. 

“How is the tea, my fine Heroes?” Ravio asks with a confident smile. Hylia damn it. Legend has missed that cocky merchant attitude. 

“Lovely, thank you.” Replies Time, causing Ravio’s beam to brighten. “Much needed” adds Four, with a relieved sigh and content look on his face. 

“Cute mug as well...” comments Warriors with a grin. 

Of course. 

Of course Warriors has gotten the mug decorated with little bunnies hopping in a circle. 

“Oh er...” Ravio responds, a slight blush painting his face. “That was a gift for my hero...”

Oh. Should he have called him my hero?

A slight jab to the side tells him no. 

“It _is_ cute.” Sky speaks again, taking a moment to admire the mug. 

“We were just talking about you though, Ravio.” Sky quickly changes the subject. “I for one, would like to get to know more about you...”

Ravio blinks and Legend begins to mentally curse Hylia. 

“You wish to know about _me_?” Ravio asks. “Well sir I’m flattered! Now where should I begin?”

........

Thank the goddess Ravio didn’t say anything stupid. 

To be fair, Legend hadn’t expected him too. 

Ravio is a smart man. Perhaps much smarter than he even lets on. But Legend was still afraid something might slip out that wasn’t intended. Luckily the merchant had informed them mostly of his time in Hyrule and of his wares (clearly coming to the same conclusion as Legend that perhaps it’s best not to mention Lorule, just in case.) 

At first Sky was listening with fascination as well as a few of the others tuning in. But now even the chosen hero looks thoroughly bored. 

One thing is for certain. Ravio can ramble. 

“So that’s probably all you need to know about me...” Ravio hums, concluding his tangent with a satisfied nod. 

“Fascinating...” Legend groans, the sarcasm laying on thick. His boyfriend quickly elbows him. 

After hissing slightly from the sudden pain, Legend lets out a snort and sends a look Ravio’s way to tell him he was only joking. Yet the collector is met with a half angry, half sad pout that fills him up with guilt. 

Oh. 

It’s not like the two don’t enjoy a bit of banter sometimes. Especially when Ravio’s in the mood. But sometimes Legend forgets that Ravio is a little more fragile than him when it comes to his emotions. His boyfriend hasn’t been hardened to a snarky and cynical person like Legend, despite having lived all his life in the Dark World. Legend can admire that. But he also must remember that he needs to be a bit more gentle with the boy. 

But now? When Legend is specifically trying _not_ to show affection to Ravio?

Legend frowns. 

He doesn’t want to hurt his dear bunny’s feelings by trying to act uninterested. He needs a different approach. 

“Say, Rav?” Legend questions, the lad next him perking up. 

“You talked about baking a cake earlier? Yeah?”

Ravio frowns slightly. 

Legend is sending him away again. 

With an internal sigh, Ravio replies “Would you like me to bake a cake?”

“Hylia Legend!” Time’s voice interrupts up. “You don’t need to treat your friend like a slave to us!”

“Relax old man!” Legend moans defensively. “Ravio loves to bake. Right Rav?”

The merchant purses his lips. He knows exactly what his dumbass hero is doing but he finds himself unable to lie. 

“Don’t worry, Mr Hero” he assures. “Link is right. I do indeed love baking. I’d be happy to make a cake for such wonderful heroes!”

“Hmm...well, if you insist...” Time mumbles. 

“Ravio, may I help?” asks Wild, her eyes had widened upon the first mention of baking. “And me?” Another voice. This time coming from the green clad brunette sitting across the way. 

“Of course heroes!” Ravio smiles, despite an uncertain look from Legend. “I’d be honored!”

“Well if that’s the case..” Legend interrupts “I’m going back down to the basement. Come down if you need me.”

And with that, Legend rises from his seat to leave. He gives Ravio a little squeeze on the shoulder before he goes. It almost seems to be an apologetic one, yet the touch does not linger and only leaves Ravio wishing for more. As he watches his love go again, he fights every urge not to call out for him or chase him. But he knows he needs to repress himself from doing so. 

All just because his stupid boyfriend won’t admit to being his stupid boyfriend. 

With an outward sigh this time, Ravio turns his attention to the eight others he has been left with. 

“Alright boys. Who’s baking with me?” 

Ravio will admit. At least if he’s going to be exiled to the kitchen for most of the day, it’s good to have company. 

Next to him by the counter, Wild is measuring out ingredients with surprising precision. Hyrule hums a little tune, as he fetches some flour for the other hero. Sheerow is laying sleepily by the cookbook. Light floods in through the kitchen window and Ravio can’t help but feel a little better over the whole situation. Cooking is his guilty pleasure, after all and it _is_ nice not to do it alone. 

Still such a shame his hero isn’t there though...

But with a brief shake of his head, Ravio tries to chase away the gloominess of missing his boyfriend. 

They’ll get their time alone together...he’s sure of it. 

“What kind of cake did you have in mind?” Asks the champion, stirring him from his thoughts. 

“Whatever you boys want, we can provide.”

Ravio, however, can’t help but notice the way the wild hero flinches at the last sentence...

Wait. 

Inwardly cursing at himself, Ravio recalls Legend’s letters home from a long while ago. The blue clad heroine with the long hair... Wild isn’t a _boy_. _She’s_ a _girl_. 

Suddenly the merchant turns around and bows his head in apology, causing Wild’s eyes to widen in concern and confusion. 

“I am terribly sorry. Please forgive me.” He mumbles in a lowered voice. “I appear to have misgendered you, heroine.”

It was only one little slip up but Ravio feels a lingering guilt. Legend is trans too and he knows how much a simple pronoun mistake would hurt his hero. He doesn’t wish to cause the same burden to Legend’s companion. 

Wild however, blinks in surprise. 

“H-how did you?”

Oh. 

Oh wait a minute. 

In the quick scramble to correct his mistake, Ravio realizes that he’s accidentally revealed a rather telling sign of his knowledge of the gang. 

He can’t really lie his way out of this one...

“Erm. Link, my hero, has written letters home telling me about his adventures. You’re the wild heroine, correct?”

Wild can only stand there, slightly dumbfounded. “I am...”

“Hang on a minute...” pipes up Hyrule from behind the two. “ _You’re_ the person Legend is always writing to?”

Oh Hylia. He really has backed himself into a corner...

“I always wondered who was sending him letters, but he never told a soul...” 

Ravio bites back a frown. Of course Legend hadn’t. 

Suddenly Wild is half on top of him, a newfound sparkle in her eyes. 

“What else did he say about me?!”

“Er-um.” Ravio stutters, a slight blush tinting his face. Legend had told him the entire story, yet he isn’t too sure how much he should reveal. “Nothing I can say was controversial in any way, heroine. Just that you were trans...I guess.”

“What about me?” Asks Hyrule with a glint of curiosity. 

Ravio has to fight back against the sweat beading on his forehead. He could lie and say nothing, but he doesn’t want to hurt Hyrule’s feelings in the process. 

“...You are The Hero of Hyrule, yes? Our descendant?” 

Hyrule nods. Eyes wide with wonder at the fact that the merchant knows his identity. 

“My hero seems rather fond of you..” Ravio speaks. “He writes about you often...”

Hyrule’s face flushes red before letting out a bashful chuckle. “Aww. That’s sweet...”

Wild smirks and lets out an amused huff. 

“Always knew Legend had a soft side. Not that that dope would tell anyone...”

Ravio can’t help but let out a “pfftt”, causing Hyrule to jump slightly and Sheerow to stir awake at the sudden outburst. 

“Oh! Oh Ms heroine! You have _no idea_...”

Ravio can’t help it. She’s said exactly what’s been on his mind this whole time. Even the other Links can so clearly see that Legend is just a bumbling soft idiot. 

“Oh?” Replies Wild, a mischievous tone to her voice. “You have stories, do you?”

Ravio stops laughing quickly and feels the nerves rise again. He’s already revealed far too much about Legend and his relationship that he feels comfortable telling. Or rather, that Legend would probably feel comfortable telling. 

“I mustn’t say...” Ravio mumbles, but the downtrodden look the other two give him makes him panic slightly. By all means, he doesn’t want to ruin the fun. 

“Tell you what?” Ravio offers. “I’ll tell a few while we’re waiting for the cake to bake. But you mustn’t mention it to Lin...er um...Legend...”

The other two exchange glances with each other before turning back around and nodding, seemingly happy with that deal. 

Ravio internally thanks Hylia. 

“Well then. Chop chop, Mr hero and Ms heroine. This cake isn’t going to bake itself!”

This can’t be _too_ bad right? Ravio’s only going to tell a few harmless stories. Nothing revealing of their relationship....right? Ravio isn’t entirely sure just how much he has accidentally let slip, but he can only hope that he doesn’t reveal too much by mistake. 

He’ll have to be careful with his words later on.... 

“Ugh. Wars seriously. If you don’t wanna disturb Ravio, why can’t we just go and _ask_ Legend where the bathroom is?”

“That basement gives me the creeps...besides, we’ll find it ourselves, it’s not that big a house...”

Sky and Warriors had been keeping to themselves for the most part. As the other two went baking and Time, Twilight and Wind had decided to go into Kakariko for a shopping jaunt, the two had the house mostly to their own devices and were simply sitting around, telling stories. That was until the tea from earlier had caught up with the captain. 

The only question now was where was the bathroom in this Hylia forsaken place. 

Opening another door, Warriors frowns at the sight of yet another bedroom and is quickly about to close it until he notices a couple of things. 

The sheets that seem to have gathered a bit of dust. The weapons that hang on the wall, like in the main living area that haven’t seemed to appear in any of the other rooms. The blue hat that lies lopsided on the bed frame. 

This isn’t just any old guest bedroom. 

This is _Legend’s room_

Wordlessly, the captain steps inside, causing an alarmed and hushed hiss from Sky. 

“Wars what are you _doing_?!” 

“Just a tad curious is all...” replies the captain with a smirk. 

Sky groans softly as he looks behind him for any sign that Legend might show up. He knows if the collector catches them snooping in his room he’ll likely have their heads on a spike. 

“Hurry up!” Sky whispers, panicked. “You’re the one who needed the damn bathroom!”

But Warriors pays no mind to Sky as his attention shifts to something lying on the desk: A fairly hefty looking book that has gathered some dust, much like a lot of the other things in the room. 

Moving over to open it, Warriors notes it doesn’t seem to be Legend’s judging by all the doodles of triforces and smiley faces on the front page. However, looking over to the next page at a single written title, Warriors’ jaw drops to the ground. 

“Um...Sky?”

“Yes?”

“You might wanna come look at this...”

“Wh- Wars! Will you stop reading Legend’s personal stuff!”

“No I _really_ think you should come look at this...”

With a huff of frustration and one last look behind him, Sky enters the room, coughing slightly at the dust, before marching over to check out what the hell is so importa-

Sky freezes. Reading the words that Warriors is pointing to in the journal. 

_”Ravio and Link’s Wedding Planner”_

There is a complete silence in the room before Sky speaks. 

“I fucking knew it...” 

Down in the basement, Legend has been trying to occupy himself. 

He could use this time to sort through his belongings. Maybe he could find some stuff to throw out? But truth be told, he’s been feeling rather grim. 

“If I had just _told_ them Ravio and I were dating, I wouldn’t have to hide down here in the basement away from my bunny... I’m such an asshole...” 

The words have been echoing around in his head for too long now, and they’re starting to put a serious damper on his mood. 

Up above him, the door to the basement creaks open. 

“Who is it?” He asks, unenthusiastically. 

“It’s Four.” The voice replies. 

Four...Well that’s a surprise. 

“Why’re you here?” Asks Legend, turning around from the chest full of old clothes he had been rooting through. 

“...Something caught my attention down here earlier..” Four explains, cautiously making his way down the old staircase. “I was wondering if you’d humor me?”

Legend raises an eyebrow as he looks up at the small hero. “What do you mean?”

“Around here somewhere there was a chest full of rings...ah ha! There it is!”

Four gestures toward a tiny wooden chest on a shelf, bringing it down from the shelf and pawing through the collection with the sound of metal on metal. 

“Sorry Legend...” he speaks, concentration evident in his voice. “You know I’m a nerd for metal work. I just had to see what kinda stuff you were keeping in here...”

“I’d be careful with that..” Legend speaks casually. “Some of them are cursed.”

Four retracts his hand quickly to give Legend a squint. The pink haired hero simply shrugs and grins. “Where else am I supposed to put em?”

Four, though with a little more care than before, continues to route through the ring chest and Legend raises a brow once again at the minish hero. 

“Are you wanting to keep some of these?” Legend asks. 

“If um...if you’d be ok with that?” Four replies sheepishly. 

Well...Legend had been looking for an excuse to get rid of his old things. Perhaps this would suffice. 

“Go nuts” Legend responds. “Although I would definitely advise against using a few...”

Four beams, continuing to to sort through the multiple different rings as Legend turns away to occupy himself with something. 

“Hey Legend?”

“Hmm?”

“What’s this one?”

Four gives the older hero a quizzical look as he holds up a golden ring, it’s metal still gleams and shines in the dullness of the basement, and welded on to it, a small jagged ruby pokes out. 

“Power ring.” Legend replies, nonchalantly. 

“So it’s magical?” Four gawks. 

“I think you’ll find most of these rings are.” Legend states, feeling slightly smug when Four’s jaw drops to the round. 

“Can I keep it?!” Asks the younger hero, eyes wide with delight. 

“Like I said, go nuts.” Legend answers. “Most of these rings aren’t quite as magical as they used to be, but I’m sure some of them still have a little juice in em…”

Four smiles with glee, thanking the collector as he pockets the ring. 

The next half hour is spent with the two heroes sorting through Legend’s ring collection. 

“What’s this one?”

“That’s a pegasus ring. Helps increase your running speed.”

“And this one?”

“That’s a slayer’s ring. Actually I think I’m going to keep that one for sentimental value.”

“What about this?”

“That’s a moblin ring….we better not let you use that one…”

Finally after most of the chest seems to have been rooted through, Four finds a rather peculiar looking ring lying toward the bottom of the pile.

It’s made of silver, a few ornate and unusual markings carved into the metal. It is topped off and adorned with what looks to be amethyst, the unusual purple color standing out among the rest. 

“Hey Legend?” Four calls, the other hero now at the opposite side of the basement sorting through books. Legend doesn’t even have to ask what’s up as he goes over to Four. 

“What’s this one?” The other boy asks, lifting up the silver ring. 

Legend stops dead in his tracks, looking down at the little piece of jewelry with a strange feeling of melancholy in his head. 

That’s not an average magical ring.

That was Legend’s prototype engagement ring for Ravio…

Stumbling to try and find an excuse, Legend comes up with a half truth. 

“Oh eh, that one has no magic properties. That was actually something I messed around in the forge with a few years ago…”

Four looks unconvinced. 

“It’s awfully detailed…” he hums, inspecting the little carvings. 

Legend doesn’t answer, but rather sits awkwardly as Four squints at perhaps his most sentimental ring. 

“Did you make this for someone, Legend?” The minish hero asks, raising a brow. 

“Erm, no” Lies Legend. “I was just fooling around is all…” 

“Then why does it look like there’s a name engraved on the back?” 

Fuck. 

Fuck think of an excuse. 

“....Ohhhh” Legend speaks after a beat. “Oh yes, now that I think of it, I _did_ plan to give this to somebody… I don’t believe it happened though...”. Legend hopes that Four buys this moment of feigned realization. 

The other hero smiles before taking Legend’s hand and placing the ring on his open palm and closing Legend’s hand into a fist. 

“I’m sure whoever it was meant for would’ve loved it…” Four speaks softly, a gentle sadness in his voice. 

Legend’s mind however, is now far away from the conversation, it’s drifting back in time to a younger hero, standing in front of a burning hot forge as he looks down at his creation, a frown upon his face. 

No. No this won’t do at all.

It’s the most intricate ring he’s ever made, yet it’s not pretty enough. It’s not delicate enough. Ravio deserves to see something better when Legend gets down on one knee later that week... 

With a soft smile and unfocused eyes looking far away, Legend isn’t thinking straight when he answers to Four’s statement. 

“He did…”

…..

“Who’s ‘he’?”

Suddenly the collector is brought back to his senses, realizing what he’d just said. 

“Er...um..”

Four is smirking slightly at the suddenly panicked and flustered Legend, yet before he can truly answer Four’s question, a sudden voice echoes from the basement door. 

“Guys!” Calls Hyrule. “Cake’s ready!” 

This pre-dinner dinner has been very strange… 

After the awkward walk to the kitchen, in which Legend hadn’t elaborated on what he’d said down in the basement, Legend opened the door to the kitchen to reveal his boyfriend and Wild laughing with each other. 

_when did they get so buddy buddy?_

“Welcome back d-..Link” Ravio had said, in his giggly attitude, almost slipping up and calling Legend “darling” again. 

The next thing Legend had noticed was that he and Four were the last ones to arrive to the kitchen. 

He’d heard that Time, Twilight and Wind had gone into Kakariko and that gang was back now, making light banter between themselves. 

Warriors and Sky however…

Legend couldn’t help but notice Wars’ strangely smug grin as he’d entered the room. Not to mention the way Sky was acting almost the opposite and averting his eyes from the collector. 

_What was up with those two?_

Legend now sits in the middle of it all, a slice of cake half eaten and a strange silent tension in the air. 

But despite this all, this at least gives him an excuse to be close with Ravio. 

As the two sit next to each other, the tablecloth is the perfect mask for them to hold hands under. Their fingers have been intertwined and squeezing for minutes now, and the warmth of Ravio’s hand is enough to make Legend feel somewhat at ease. 

“So?” The bunny asks, finally breaking the silence. “How’s the cake?”

“Wonderful…” comments Twilight. “You’ve been spoiling us, Ravio.”

Ravio exhales as a bashful blush paints his cheeks, causing Legend’s heart flutter. 

“Well don’t just thank me!” Assures Ravio. “Thank my lovely assistants too!” He speaks, gesturing toward Wild and Hyrule. 

“Did you two have fun?” Asks Time to the duo. 

“Oh absolutely.” Wild nods. “Ravio has some.. very interesting stories..”

The merchant laughs at that, but there’s a clear aura of nervousness about it which makes Legend squint in suspicion. 

“Anyway…” Ravio quickly changes the subject. “I hope you heroes aren’t too stuffed. Dinner will be on the way soon. Speaking of which, you didn’t happen to pick up any food while out at Kakariko, did you?” He asks, looking at the shopping trio. 

“Just a stock up on potions mainly.” Answers Twilight. “Why?”

“Oh well um…” Ravio nervously grins “We don’t really have much food left. I may have to make a quick trip into Kakariko myself before the shops close…”

“No. No Ravio, you’ve done enough.” Legend pipes up. “Please let me go…”

“...If you insist, Link…” Ravio frowns. 

“You can come with me if you’d like!” Legend tries to offer, enticing his partner with that supposed alone time. However, Ravio instead offers a sad smile to his other half

“No, it’s best I stay and accommodate your guests” 

Legend gives the merchant a frown of concern, but Ravio returns his gaze with a subtle nod of reassurance, letting go of Legend’s grip as he does so. Legend can only assume that Ravio is offering to stay behind so as not to arouse any suspicion that the two wish to go out alone, but Legend can’t help but feel so very guilty about all of this. 

His mind is so plagued with self pity and pity for his boyfriend that he starts to go a little foggy as Ravio walks with him to the doorway. 

“We need more eggs” Ravio instructs

A nod. 

“And some vegetables.”

Another nod. 

“Maybe some fish or meat if you can find any.”

Legend turns to the door, too absent minded to acknowledge what his partner is saying. 

“Oh and Link?”

He turns back around. 

“Be safe out there.”

A kiss. 

He clearly isn’t thinking straight at all as he goes in to peck Ravio on the cheek. They’ve done it so many times before, after all. Every time Legend leaves on a new quest or simple journey they are used to a quick kiss goodbye. It’s instinctual, almost. A reaffirming little show of affection that expresses they care for each other. 

It takes Legend a moment to realize what he’s just done. 

He sees Ravio’s shocked eyes and the light dusting of red on his freckled cheeks before turning his head around, remembering his audience. 

Several of them are gawking. There’s a couple of amused grins. Warriors’ smug aura is practically screaming from across the room. 

His stomach drops. His face flushes so hard it might as well be alight. 

He had fucked up. In a moment of sheer dumbassery, he had fucked up. He had _kissed_ Ravio in front of them. 

Lowering his head at the awkward silence, this is the one time he decides to pray to Hylia. Pray that some sort of bizarre incident will occur that kills him instantly so he no longer has to deal with the sheer embarrassment that’s flooding through his veins. 

But when the merchant speaks up, Legend is thankful that his boyfriend is smarter than him. 

“Haha!” Ravio exclaims, albeit nervously. “Pay no mind to this softie.” He laughs, ruffling Legend’s hair. “Cheek kissing is a form of platonic affection where I’m from” He lies. “I guess you must’ve picked it up from me. Right Link?”

Legend blinks, still rather in shock as his boyfriend gives him a look of urgency to answer. 

“...I guess…”

And with that, Legend turns and heads out the door, refusing to even offer any further explanation for his little smooch slip up and walking away with his tail between his legs. 

Ravio turns to face the other heroes, shooting them a nervous toothy grin. 

“A-actually I have to go fetch something, I’ll be back…”

And just as quickly as Legend disappears, Ravio does too, leaving the other heroes alone, glancing at each other in shared confusion. 

The two were lucky that nobody else brought up the kiss incident after that. Although Legend did receive a few smirks that made his embarrassment return after arriving home from the shops. 

Dinner had gone smoothly though, with few hiccups on the couple’s part. Once again they had tangled hands under the tablecloth as the group had made quiet small talk. 

After dinner they’d returned to the sitting room for a little bit of banter. Though it was getting late, and the minute Legend saw some of the younger heroes start to yawn, he had brought up a suggestion. 

“Would you like me to show you guys to your rooms?” Legend offered. “You guys seem tired.”

Wind had whined in protest but Time had agreed with the collector. 

“We need an early night tonight…” Time decided. “Yes Legend, we’ll take a look at those rooms, thank you.”

Now, as he is herding the Links into their various rooms, Legend is hoping his eagerness isn’t showing too much. 

“Goodnight Legend..” Hyrule hums from behind the closed door. 

“Night Hylie..” Legend speaks softly, before turning around and letting out a louder yell. “Night everyone!”

There’s a few “night”s and affirmative hums in response. 

Everyone is in bed…

Turning around to face the bunny boy behind him, Legend can’t help but feel a strange mixture of excitement and nervousness as he speaks in a hushed whisper. 

“We’re alone now…”

The next few moments go by like a blur. 

One minute, Ravio is approaching him quickly, a devilish smile on his face. The next, Legend finds himself pinned up against a wall, the darker haired boy leaving aggressive kisses along his neck that will no doubt leave a bruise as Legend squirms under the touch of his boyfriend’s lips. 

“Hylia… you really tested me today…” Ravio pants, breaking away and running a thumb along Legend’s lower lip. “Making me wait so long for this...you idiot…”

Legend quickly shuts him up by dragging him into a lip kiss, the merchant letting out a “mmf” of surprise at his partner’s unexpected move before relaxing and taking charge, each movement more strong and passionate than the last. 

All the previous tension of the day melts away as Legend let’s himself go, with one hand wrapped snugly around his fiancée and another buried deep in the man’s locks, urging them closer and more intimate. He feels his back against the cold wall as Ravio takes command of his mouth and his eyes are closed in sheer bliss, just letting it all happen. 

That is until the two are rudely interrupted. 

Sheerow had been watching from the kitchen counter this whole time, no doubt unnamused by this display of affection. But the two are alerted to the little bird’s presence as he lets out an alarmed squeak. 

Legend opens his eyes to see what the commotion is about, only to see what is perhaps the absolute worst sight one can see when making out with their lover. 

He lets out a muffled groan as he pushes away the insatiable merchant, their lips parting with a wet smack. His first look toward the collector is one of sheer betrayal, but when Ravio follows where Legend’s horror stricken stare is fixating, he understands exactly why the kiss was broken. 

There, standing in the hallway, The Hero of The Winds is looking right at the lovestruck couple and sporting an awkward poker face. 

“What are you _doing?!”_ Legend hisses angrily through gritted teeth, hoping that the darkness is masking his Herculean blush. 

“I..was just going to get some water…” Wind whispers back holding up an empty cup, before a little mischievous smirk appears on his face. “But it seems I’m not the only thirsty one here…” 

Legend all but screams into his hands as Ravio backs away from his partner slightly and offers a half horrified, half apologetic smile to the youngest hero as he quickly scurries into the kitchen to fill his cup. 

The sheer silent and awkward energy that follows as all that can be heard is water pouring makes Legend want to spontaneously combust. 

Making his way back to his room, the sailor averts his gaze from the couple before turning round to mumble a “Er...night I guess…”. When neither of them respond however, he turns on his heels and walks straight back into his room. 

After the moment passes, Legend can only let out a long, long, sigh, raising his head up to the ceiling against the wall. 

Suddenly however, he feels a familiar softness cupping his hand as he looks down at Ravio, holding it gently. 

“Link.”

“Mmmm?”

“Tomorrow. We have to tell them tomorrow.”

“Well it’s hardly a fucking secret now is it?!”

Legend groans again, slapping his free hand over his face in frustration, however Ravio is quick to pull it away, holding both hands together now. 

“It’s gonna be ok…” he whispers and Legend can’t help but smile ever so slightly when he says that. 

“I love you, bunny.” He sighs. 

“I love you too, my hero.”

“...Now, where were we?” Ravio smirks, closing the distance between the two. 

“That didn’t put you off?” Legend questions, amused. 

“Sir...I have waited _months_ for this…” Ravio breathes out. “I’m gonna kiss your stupid face even if it kills me…” 

Legend flashes the merchant a cheeky grin. 

“Well then. I’m all yours, bunny…” 

Early morning light drizzles in through the sitting room window. In front of Legend and Ravio is a tide of blonde and brunette bed heads, hair sticking out in every which way from the well rested Links. A few of them still yawn and rub their eyes groggily. But the morning people are wide awake and sparing curious glances at the two in front of them. 

Legend is, to put it bluntly, fucking terrified. 

He is surprised that Ravio isn’t the same. But perhaps it’s because the merchant likely will not have to deal so much with the aftermath. 

Swallowing back saliva, Legend turns once more to his fellow incarnations that he has all gathered into one place. 

They are waiting in anticipation for Legend’s little announcement. 

He looks back at his boyfriend and the dark haired boy gives him an encouraging smile. Without even speaking a word, Legend can hear his soft reassuring voice in his head. 

“It’s ok. You can do this.”

With a smaller, yet just as genuine smile back at his lover, Legend sucks a deep breath into his lungs. 

It’s now or never. 

“I’ve gathered you all here because yesterday I told you a lie.” Legend finally speaks, addressing the Links. A few heads tilt and eyebrows furrow in confusion. 

“It’s something I should’ve admitted a long time ago… but I was too nervous…”

Taking a couple of steps closer to Ravio, Legend reaches down to grab his hand. Ravio isn’t sure whether it’s to make a statement or for moral support, but either way he holds on tightly. 

“I need to reintroduce a special someone to you all..” Legend explains, taking another breath. 

“Everyone...this is Ravio. My fiancée...”

As if to emphasize, Legend lifts up their interconnected hands to reveal two matching silver rings. 

There’s a moment of shocked silence in the group and Legend heart is _pounding_. 

Sweet fucking Hylia. This is mortifying. 

Time is the first to speak. 

“Yeah it was kinda obvious…”

Legend nearly chokes on his own spit. 

“...Seriously?” Ravio asks, cringing. 

“I had a feeling something more was going on between you two…” Hyrule interjects while glancing at Wild. She too starts to nod in agreement. 

Legend’s face is beet red. 

It was _that obvious?_

“I _knew_ that ring looked familiar…” chimes Four. “It all makes sense now…”

“Oh it makes sense alright…” Wind adds with a grin, leaning back on the couch and putting his boots up on the coffee table. “Especially after last ni-“

 **”Sailor not another word or I will feed you to the moblins!”** Legend barks, quickly shutting down the youngest. 

Suddenly from the other side of the table, Warriors bursts into laughter, unable to hold it back anymore. 

“The fuck are you laughing at?” An embarrassed Legend questions. 

“You i-idiot…” Warriors breathes between giggles. “You- really think you could’ve kept it a secret when you left your damn wedding logbook for the world to see?!”

The color drains from Legend’s face as he quickly turns to glare at Ravio, who in return squeaks in defense. 

“I left it in your room!” He cries. 

Legend quickly averts his glare back to the captain. 

“What the _fuck_ were you doing in my room?!”

“Looking for the toilet…” Warriors replies nonchalantly. 

Legend quickly buries his scorching hot face into his hands to hide his mortification as Warriors continues to ramble. 

“Sky and I had a bet on when you were gonna spill the beans. Oh, you owe me fifty rupees by the way, Sky.” 

The chosen hero looks just as embarrassed by the situation as Legend. 

“Alright, alright. Settle down…” Twilight instructs, stopping some of the rowdiness and prompting Legend to peek out from behind his hand shield. 

“Legend.” Twilight addresses him directly. “It’s very sweet to know you have such a lovely fiancée. But why didn’t you tell us about this earlier?”

“..I- I was nervous..” Legend repeats. But Ravio is quick to pull him close, wrapping two hands around his waist. 

“Nervous about coming off as a total _softie_!” the merchant teases. 

Legend’s fading blush is quick to return as he tries to wiggle out of his boyfriend’s grasp , a couple of the other Links giggling at the sight. His disapproving whine of “Bunnnyyy…” only goes to further prove Ravio’s point. 

“You two are adorable…” Sky hums as Legend finally breaks free. 

“Total dorks…” adds on Four, which is now prompting Ravio’s face to flush up too. 

“I can’t believe you would lead me on to believe I was the only gay in the group!” Warriors chuckles, feigning hurt. “How could you, Legend?!”

“I’m bi actually…” Legend deadpans, the captain responding by sticking his tongue out in a playful manner. 

After a beat without any talking, Legend let’s out a long sigh of relief, dropping his head to the ground. 

“Thank you…” he mumbles to the group quietly. “Thank you for understanding…”

“Of course, Legend” Time states, the others agree. 

Moving over to his boyfriend, Ravio goes over to rub a few circles in the slumped over hero’s back. 

“See my hero? that wasn’t so bad!” He assures encouragingly. 

“Hylia I need a fucking vacation…” Legend groans in response. 

“Well…” Time rejoins the conversation. “What was that I heard about a wedding being planned?”

Legend looks up at the old man as Ravio quickly explains. 

“Oh well um..” Ravio explains. “We’ve been wanting to get married for well over a year now. But ever since Li...er...Legend got carried off on this new adventure, we haven’t had a chance…”

Time smiles softly. 

“Well...we’ll likely be here for a few more days. Plus there’s eight of us here who’d no doubt be willing to help. What’s to say we can’t have the wedding now?”

Legend’s eyes widen. 

The wedding? The wedding they’d been dreaming of? Right now?

He turns to look to his bunny for guidance.His fiancée is beaming brightly. His cute little eyes are dazzling and alight with excitement. 

Legend turns back around to face the others. 

“Yes. Yes we’d like that very much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Will I write a follow up where they have their wedding?
> 
> I dunno lol whatever.


End file.
